1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exhaust energy recovery systems, and more particularly to such systems specifically designed to be used with low velocity exhaust systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturing buildings typically have exhaust vents mounted on the sides or roofs through which exhaust gas, dust and smoke produced by machinery located inside the building is expelled into the outside atmosphere. Large blowers on the machinery located in the building force exhaust gas, dust and smoke outward through intervening duct works exhaust vents. In order for the large blowers to operate efficiently, it is important that the correct size and shape of the ducts and exhaust vents be used to prevent excess back pressure.
In many manufacturing buildings, the large blowers on machinery operate 24 hrs a day and 7 days a week. An electric generation apparatus the enable owners or tenants to partially recover the energy from the exhaust gas and does not generate excessive back flow pressure that may damage the blowers would be highly desirable.